Blog użytkownika:Kocia16/,,Kraina Lodu 2-Ciąg dalszy nastąpił'' i powraca z nowym rozdziałem
Rozdział 16 ,,Wspomnienia...'' W zamku huczało od przygotowań do balu oraz uroczystości, która miała odbyć się nie co po nim czyli ślubu Anny i Kristoffa. Tym czasem, co dzieje się z naszym Królem Stefanem, nigdzie go nie ma... Ha! Jednak jest! Właśnie wszedł do ogrodów zamkowych. Pierwsze wrażenie jakie odczuł to uderzająca woń letnich kwiatów, choć lato się już kończyło, one nadal porastały całe królewskie ogrody. Stefan kręcił się tak w kółko po ogrodzie i pogrążył się w swoich myślach. K.Stefan:(retrospekcja, myśli i narracja- Gdy w końcu usiadł na ławce zaczął się bardziej wgłębiać w swoje wspomnienia. Na początek uderzyło go jedno z tych, które chciał zapomnieć: 10-letni Stefan stał na przeciwko swojego 8-letniego młodszego brata, krzyczał na niego, sam już nie pamiętał po co i za co się tak drze na Leosia. W końcu jego nerwy puściły i rzucił się na brata, ten zaczął natychmiast uciekać. Wystraszony chłopiec nie patrzył gdzie biegnie, więc po jakimś czasie wpadł na kogoś, w pierwszej chwili widok zasłoniły mu jego blond włosy. Lecz ta osoba, na którą wpadł odgarnęła mu je z twarzy tak, że widział ją już wyraźnie, była to Królowa Kalisto, matka Stefana. A pro po naszego myśliciela, on w tej chwili przyglądał się tej sytuacji z daleka tak, że nikt go nie zobaczył, cały kipiał złością. Gdy Leoś zorientował się, co się stało, natychmiast przytulił się do Królowej. Aż się trząsł ze strachu, Stefan potrafił by i teraz wystraszyć go tak, ale nie chciał tego robić, panował już od lat nad swoimi emocjami i nie chciał czegoś takiego powtarzać, bo jak przypominał to sobie to robiło mu się Leona coraz bardziej żal. Ale wracając do wspomnień: Leoś już nie wytrzymał i zaczął płakać. Królowa popatrzyła na niego, nie wiedziała co się stało, ale chwile potem gdy zobaczyła Stefana, aż ją przeszły ciarki, Stefan przypominał rozwścieczonego byka. Królowa spojrzała jeszcze raz na Leosia, który płakał wtulony w jej suknie. Jedyne co Stefan jeszcze pamiętał z tego wydarzenia to jej słowa: Powiedz mi! Dlaczego to robisz?!? Dlaczego?... Nigdy nie odpowiedział jej na to pytanie, ona też nigdy sama nie poznała konkretnej odpowiedzi, dlaczego jej syn, tak nienawidził młodszego brata. Stefan był podobny do swojej matki z wyglądu, ale z charakteru do ojca. Choć Królową Kalisto zawsze przedstawiano jako poważną na obrazach, gobelinach, nawet przedstawiono ją tak, jako pomnik stojący na środku Wielkiego Rynku Amedystii. Wydawała się zimna, poważna, taki był właśnie Stefan, ale nie ona. Ona była pełna ciepła, dobroci i... Nie chciał przypominać sobie tego uczucia, nie chciał, kojarzyło mu się z tym czego nie chciał za nic w tej chwili sobie przypominać, ale na próżno: Był letni dzień, gorąc w Amedystii, siedział przy drzewie i czytał książkę, nagle ktoś zasłonił mu światło, w taki sposób, że nie mógł dalej czytać. Stała nad nim, patrzyła się na niego, jeszcze wtedy miła i uśmiechnięta, jej brązowe długie włosy były związane w koński ogon, który opadał jej w tamtej chwili na ramie. Wpatrywała się w niego tymi swoimi zielonymi oczyma, poblaskującymi w słońcu. To jej wspomnienie chciał pamiętać, a nie to kim się stała, kim teraz jest. Wtedy była księżniczką, nie pamiętał już nazwy jakiego państwa, lecz zapamiętał, że zostało podbite przez Waselton. Wtedy przyjął ją do siebie do pałacu, nie zauważył jak z dnia na dzień się zmieniła. Nie była już tą osobą, którą poznał. Kiedy w końcu byli sami, rozmawiali o czymś, stało się, uczucie które ich wiązało było i tak już tylko kłamstwem. O mały włos, a by trafiła, tym swoim sztyletem w niego. Wyglądała groźnie, jej długie włosy nie były lśniące jak kiedyś, z falowanych zrobiły się proste, nie czesała się tak jak kiedyś, włosy zasłaniały jej połowę twarzy. Ten wesoły blask w oczach zniknął, a przerodził się w złowieszczy błysk. Udało mu się wtedy uciec, ona też uciekła. Ka.... Nie! Nie mógł wymówić ani nawet pomyśleć tego imienia! Nigdy! Gdy próbował je wymawiać głos stawał mu ,,ością w gardle'' i czuł suchość w ustach. To zwiewne uczucie zwane miłością, nazwane w pewnej książce, którą czytał ,,ZING'', na co to komu! On nie chciał nawet więcej słyszeć tego uczucia. Bo ta, którą pokochał teraz żyła w lesie, jako... Nie wiedział jak można to opisać. Górale nazywali ją ,,leśnym potępieńcem'', mieszczanie ,,tą, której imienia nie wolno wymawiać'' (wiem że Potterem zaleciało ;) ) a arystokracja wprost mówiła o niej ,,niedoszła morderczyni''. Stefan natychmiast zaczął odganiać te myśli od siebie. Do ogrodu wpadł Gold, który zaczął przekopywać kwiaty. Stefan nie miał siły by go przeganiać, w tej chwili przypomniało mu się jak Leon dostał tego psa od jego matki: Stefan usłyszał jakieś radosne dźwięki, nie wiedział za bardzo jak to nazwać: pisk, śmiech, wrzask... Ten dźwięk potrafiła wydać z siebie tylko jedna osoba, jego młodszy 10-letni braciszek. Już 13-letni Stefan poszedł zobaczyć co się wyprawia w sali tronowej, bo z tam tąd dobiegał ten hałas. Gdy wszedł zobaczył swoją matkę, która siedziała na tronie i wpatrywała się z uśmiechem w zabawę Leona z jakąś małą białą kulką. W pierwszej chwili Stefan zastanawiał się co to jest, ale zorientował się dopiero gdy mała, biała kuleczka piskliwie zaszczekała. Leo popatrzył na brata, trzymając na rękach małego szczeniaka. Reakcja Stefana jak zwykle, sarkastycznie miła: Co to za kundel???- W tej samej chwili ten RASOWY kundel zeskoczył Leonowi z rąk i ugryzł z całej siły Stefana w nogę. Książe bezradnie próbował go odczepić od swojej nogi. Po jakimś czasie z pomocą kilku służących odczepiono mu szczeniaka od nogi. Dopiero wtedy dostrzec można było, że psiak na złote oczy, bo wcześniej zasłaniało mu je gęste futerko. Gold!-Wykrzyknął Leoś. Wszyscy popatrzyli na niego nie wiedząc o co mu chodzi. Nazwę cię Gold!-Wykrzyknął jeszcze raz podnosząc psa i przytulając go mocno, szczeniak odwzajemnił mu się tym, że zaczął go lizać po twarzy. Stefana obrzydzał ten widok. Po tym wydarzeniu musiał chodzić z obandażowaną nogą przez miesiąc, szczeniak jak szczeniak, ale zęby miał duże. Do tego musiał jeszcze wyrzucić swoje ulubione spodnie, bo Gold rozszarpał całą nogawkę. No ale psu nie puszczono tego płazem i zaczęto go tresować, ale i tak pewnych rzeczy nie dało się go oduczyć. Kiedy Stefan tak myślał nawet nie zauważył, że Gold po wykopaniu sporej dziury pomiędzy kwiatami i obrzuceniem mu całych spodni ziemią, poszedł z powrotem do zamku cały brudny. Zza myśleń wyrwał go pisk pokojówki: AAAAAAAA! Potwór! Potwór! -Zajrzał do korytarza i zobaczył pokojówkę uciekającą przed radośnie goniącym ją brudnym psem, który jak widać przyjął reakcje kobiety jako sygnał do zabawy. Po zobaczeniu tej sceny widać było po nim ogromne zdziwienie. Wrócił jednak do rozmyślań, przypomniało mu się jak Leon się pojawił, zawsze widział to przez mgłę, ale teraz to wspomnienie stało się jakieś wyraźniejsze. Ustał przy drzewie i zaczął myśleć, nawet nie zauważył kiedy spadła mu korona i potoczyła się kawałek od niego. Pogrążył się w tym wspomnieniu po paru sekundach: Było parę dni po śmierci Króla Dartaniana, ktoś przyniósł do Królowej Kalisto, ostatnią wole jej męża. Ona całe dnie płakała, ale po przeczytaniu tej wiadomości wyglądała jakby była na skraju załamania. Wybiegła ze swojego pokoju, przy okazji 4-letni Stefan o włos nie oberwał drzwiami, pobiegł za swoją mamą która gorączkowo czytała list, w jej oczach były łzy, Stefan pamiętał tylko parę słów z tego co mówiła sama do siebie, czytając na głos list: Przepraszam... Nie jestem godzien by być twoim mężem... Nie zasługuje na koronę... Wybacz mi proszę... Zaopiekuj się nim... JAK MÓGŁ!-Ostatnie słowa jego matka wykrzyczała przedzierając kartkę na pół, zwinęła ją w kulkę i cisnęła o ścianę. Potem wyjrzała przez okno, otarła łzy i zbiegła na dół, ledwo nie wywróciła się na tych schodach. Mały Stefan wziął papierowa kulkę i przyjrzał jej się: Głupia kulka!-Powiedział do resztek kartki, rzucił ją gdzieś w kąt i pobiegł szukać swojej mamy. Kiedy ją już zobaczył, stała na środku dziedzińca zamkowego, a wrota pałacu się otwierały... W tej chwili zabolała go głowa, chciał sobie to przypomnieć! Zaczął walić głową o drzewo. Jest! Przypomniało mu się co było dalej: W wejściu do zamku stała jakaś kobieta z długimi blond lokami i jasno zielonymi oczami, nie wiedział czemu przypominała mu nieco Leona, no ale co się dziwić, ten sam kolor włosów, taki sam lekko zadarty nos i to samo ciepłe spojrzenie. Kobieta trzymała na rękach coś, a raczej kogoś, bardzo małego. Stefan wtedy nie widział co TO, a raczej KTO to. Kobieta podała zawiniątko Królowej, popatrzyła się na nią i coś jeszcze powiedziała, pamiętał tylko jedno słowo: Leonard...-To było ostatnie co powiedziała ta kobieta, potem zaniosła się płaczem i wybiegła z zamku, zakładając na głowę kaptur od peleryny, którą miała na sobie. Stefan podbiegł do matki gdy zamykano wrota: Kto to był? -Spytał w pierwszej chwili, ale potem zobaczył znów to zawiniątko: I co TO jest?-Spytał pokazując na małego przybysza. Jego mama wyglądała jakby to o co zapytał ją rozbawiło, a po chwili powiedziała: Powinieneś spytać raczej Kto to, a nie CO to.-Mówiąc to schyliła się nie co, i wtedy Stefan zobaczył twarz małego, śpiącego berbecia, który sobie smacznie pochrapywał. Miał na głowie jeden kosmyk lekko zakręconych, blond włosów. Stefan postanowił się poprawić: A wiec Kim to COŚ jest?-Nie wiedział jak inaczej może ubrać swoje myśli w słowa. Ostatnie co z tego pamiętał to odpowiedź jego matki: To twój brat, Leon... W tej chwili usłyszał chichoty z korytarza, spojrzał się w tamtą stronę, zobaczył pokojówki, które chichotały z tego, ze wali głową w drzewo i do tego ma spodnie całe w ziemi dzięki Goldowi. Kiedy kobiety spostrzegły, że patrzy się na nie natychmiast uciekły w głąb zamku. Stefan podniósł koronę z ziemi, otrzepał ją i założył na głowę: Jeszcze tylko brakuje by się ze mnie służba zamkowa nabijała. Zaczął zastanawiać się na głos, siadając na ławce: Kim była ta kobieta z blond włosami... To niemożliwe... Chyba że... To musiała być...) CDN... I jak lepiej? Wiem, wiem ostatnio nic nie dawałam, ale pretensje do mojej weny prosze składać na pismie w dwóch kopiach z załączonym zdjęciem. ;) Chcieliście Stefana, macie Stefana! Wymysliłam ten rozdział o pierwszej w nocy i przez to spać nie mogłam! Ale na szczęście moja ZAWODNA pamięc postanowiła jednak tym razem współpracować. A więc wracając do rozdziału: Dlaczego Stefan był dla brata taki okrutny? Kim była dla Leona, Królowa Kalisto? Kto to ,,ta której imienia nie wolno wymawiać'', ,,niedoszła morderczyni'', ,,leśny potępieniec'' czyli ,,Ka...''? (tych którzy graja w Rp prosze o niezdradzanie torzsamości :D ) Czy przez NIĄ Stefan naprawde znienawidził uczucie zwane miłością? Czemu Gold ma uraz do nazywania go kundlem? Dlaczego pokojówki boja się brudnych psów??? Co w liście dokładnie napisał Król Dartanian? Kim była tajemnicza kobieta, która przyniosła Leona? Czy pokojówki to plotkary? (no jasne, że tak >:D ) Co jeszcze odkrył nasz marudny Król? Zapraszam do komentowania i próby odpowiedzenia w komentach na te pytania ;) Oraz jeśli ktos chce zadać pytania bohaterom to zapraszam na mój blog: =,,To znowu ja nr.2 :D= I polecam wam dwie nowe wikije: =http://pl.fanowska-frozen.wikia.com/wiki/Fanowska_Frozen_Wiki= =Zakochany Wilczek Wiki = Zapraszam równierz goraco do ogladania moich paintowych przeróbek na: =Fanowska Kraina Lodu Wiki = Więc pozdrawiam wszystkich, mam nadzieje, że rozdział lepszy niż ostatnie. Mam tylko jeszcze jedno pytanie: Warto było czekać??? Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach